The Digital Imaging and Cell Microinjection (DICM) Shared Resource comprises valuable and modern tools which are made available as routine services to Cancer Center Members. Services include high-resolution digital deconvolution microscopy, digital epi-fluorescence and brightfield microscopy, quantitative image analysis, cell microinjection and subsequent biological analyses, photo-production and training and advice. These services have been crucial for individual lab projects, intra- programmatic research and inter-programmatic research. As research goals and efforts within our Center which address our molecular and cellular functions and intracellular localization of genes implicated in the genesis or growth modulation of cancer cells are emerging with increasing frequency, the Center has taken steps to provide cost-effective support for these cellular and tissue-based studies. This evolution stems from the fact that investigators, such as those in our Cancer Biology and clinical investigation. Programs, have been identifying candidate candidate genes which may be responsible. This has reinforced the fact that the highly important task of solving the functions of these genes is often rate limiting, which is an essential feature of the above programs as well as others in our Center. As clues to the functions of candidate genes are often gained by studying the location of the gene products in cells, the DICM Shared Resource meets a portion of these needs. According, the Resource has been used by over 30 laboratories within the Cancer Center.